Want a bite?: An apocalpse situation
by LoveAllTimeLow
Summary: All Time Low find Baltimore has taken a turn for the worse and My Chemical Romance notice some strange sights on the side of the road. How to survive, get a strong group. What's better than MCR and ATL teaming up? Rated M for character death and me being paranoid.


Want a bite?: an apocalypse situation

HEYY! So I became addicted to zombies at the moment and All Time Low and My Chemical Romance. How to make use of my addiction? Set a scene, the zombie apocalypse is here, All Time Low find Baltimore has taken a turn for the worse and My Chemical Romance notice some strange sights on the side of the road. How to survive, get a strong group. What's better than my chem and ATL teaming up?

Disclaimer: I don't own my chem, all time low or the concept of there being a zombie apocalypse.

Alex's POV

I stared upwards at the little girl, confidently holding a silver pistol. "How did you-" I asked, then I got cut off by her mesmerising giggle. "Quiet Alex, you'll wake the dead." she smirked, shoving her gun back into her pocket. "How do you know my name?" I asked, slowly approaching her. I signalled to the other guys that it was safe, they slowly walked down the alley. I sat next to the girl, I could trust her, she saved my life. "So, how do you know my name?" I repeated. Another giggle. She stook out a tiny foot, "See, I drew the cartoons from the "Don't Panic" music video on my converse. It's obvious I'm a fan, not a stalker." she grinned. "Me and my friends are in this abandoned building. It's safe. We have some food." she leaped up the stairs like a newborn deer, lifting her legs high. Jack patted my shoulder and gave me a shaky smile. "Hey, I thought you were going to die. I feel guilty not helping you, I thought you were just helping the chick in the alleyway." he sighed.  
"But that little star came and saved me." I grinned. Jack nodded and ran a hand through his hair. Zach and Rian walked up to us and walked up the stairs, tiptoeing now. "Don't want to wake the dead." Rian whispered, repeating the girls joke. With my shoulder I opened the door. "Ow!" I groaned. The guys laughed half heartedly and the girl let out a tiny giggle.

Actually I heard 4 giggles, one from the girl, one was somehow kawaii, one was nervous and short, the last came from the shadows. I sat down next to the girl and rubbed my shoulder. The guys spread out and girls homed in on me, like a moth to a very attractive flame. "Hi! We kinda love you!" an ash blonde girl blurted, colour spread on her cheeks, she rubbed it as if she could scrub the blush away with her fingertips. "Hallo! Do you have any weapons, my baseball bat got snapped. You know, too many zombie heads cracked against it! They broke like eggs!" another girl burbled, kicking the ground, miming hitting with the baseball bat. The last girl walked forward, blinking at me, picking her nails with a knife. "Are you sure you're not going to lock the door and stab us to death?" Jack joked. The girl smirked,  
"I wouldn't let my Sixx here get the blood of live people on him. Only zombies. Besides, Sixx wouldn't be my weapon of choice, I would use my hands. Sure, this one is broken but I can still pack a punch." Zach looked at her with horror and we all scooted away. "So," Rian said "What are your names?" The girls exchanged glances. "Err, just call me Tiny." the gun girl beamed, giving us a twirl. "No last name? Or real name?" Jack replied. Tiny scowled and put her hands on her hips. "I'd like to keep my real name a secret and second, having no last name makes me seem mysterious." she protested. "Or stupid!" the knife girl snickered. "Oh, bring it, what's your new name?" Tiny snapped, Knife girl tilted Sixx in her hands, light danced off the blade. "My names Jinx, like Jinx from Black Veil Brides. My last name is Warrior. I would have wanted to been called The Countess of Darkness but that's my formal name. The name you can cry before you die. Begging for forgiveness." Jinx winked, still admiring the rotating knife in her hands. "Whoah, when we hitch a ride I'm keeping far away from the countess of darkness." Jack laughed, oblivious to the daggers Jinx was sending him. "Just so you know I prefer black veil brides." Jinx quipped. Kawaii girl leaped in between Jack and Jinx. "Yay, my turn! My name is definately Pastel Cannibal! It's my deviantart name! Don't worry guys, I won't turn cannibal. Well, I won't eat Zach! If we're alone he might talk!" Pastel gabbled, spinning around without really noticing. Zach looked at her, his face a mask of horror. "Hey at least you won't get eaten!" Rian laughed. I noticed the last girl was suddenly really close to me. "My name is Koala Freeman!" she stated, tugging at her sweatshirt. Her sharp elbows dug into my side. "Sorry." Koala mumbled. "I feel wierd, I don't think I should have used my real name!"  
I stared at her. "Your real name is Koala? Wow, you must have had a rough childhood." I exclaimed, scratching my head (which by the way is really hard to do in a beanie!) Koala giggled. "No, me and my friends made a family and my name is Koala Freeman." We all lightly chuckled politely.

Rian leaned against a poorly bordered up door. Pastel was instantly on her feet "No! Rian, move!" she pleaded, the horror in her voice echoed in the room. "Why-" Rian asked, then a decomposing hand wrapped around his neck. I could see almost every muscle in his body pop as they tried to wriggled out of the monsters grip. Pastel snatched Sixx out of Jinx's hand, aimed, and plunged Sixx into the monsters head. It made a little noise, an innocent noise, as if the last shred of human inside it died. A strange dark coloured liquid burst out of the monster, like a volcano. Pastel didn't look pleased at all, she wiped her cheek and her face scrunched up. "Eww! See this is why I don't want to get up close and personal with zombies." she sighed. Zach pulled a rag out of his pocket and tried wiping the goo off of Pastel's face. Rian pulled his jacket sleeve over his hand and wiped himself.

"So it really is a zombie apocalypse?" Jack asked, eyes wide. "Yep, it's the end." Koala mumbled, playing with a strand of hair. "In the end I'm not afraid to die! Who will tell the story of your life?" Jinx crooned, singing Black Veil Brides. Then she flopped. "I never got to see Black Veil Brides in concert. I don't have any of their posters with me!" Pastel and Tiny sat cross legged next to Jinx. "You have some BVB stuff with you! Like that cute Andy Biersack necklace I got you for your birthday! And you probably know all their songs off by heart." Tiny beamed, patting Jinx's mop of dark hair. "If you want I can find a bit of paper and draw you a new poster. It's the end and you're not afraid of what?" Pastel asked Jinx. Jinx teased with her fringe, it hung across her face like a crescent moon. "I'm not afraid to die." she whispered, Tiny gave her another friendly pat and her phone came to life. "Hello? Thank God, you're alive! You're nearly in Baltimore? Great! We'll meet you by the welcome sign." Tiny murmured. "Wait, we're going out?" Rian protested. "Yes," Jinx said, in a voice reserved for when you talk to little children. "It's ok, I have Sixx for close combat and Tiny still has enough ammo in her pistol." I raised an eyebrow. "You've got this planned out well." I commented, Tiny checked her ammo and nodded. "Are you sure you can handle a gun under pressure?" I asked. Another nod. "How's your aim?"  
"Good." Tiny muttered, fastening her little bag. "How good?" Jack chipped in, "Well Alex is still alive." Tiny snapped, "I don't really like being interrogated, thank you very much." Pastel peeked through the bordered up door and leaned in.

"Is she insane?" Rian hissed, Zach walked up to Pastel just in case any monsters grabbed her. She pulled herself out within a couple of seconds and stook her arms out in victory, showing us two new weapons. A new baseball bat for Pastel and a crowbar for anyone to take. Koala grabbed it and tested it's strength by trying to bend it. "This will last." Koala grinned, straightening her sweatshirt, she seemed to do that a lot around me. Maybe she was hinting something. Jinx collected a deep blue rucksack and tightened the straps. "Err, since you guys don't have any weapons, we reccomend that if a zombie wants a hug, you try to get them off balance and stomp on their heads." Jinx smiled "We also don't know much about the streets of Baltimore, a little help would be nice." Koala grinned at me, blue eyes glittering "Either that or you stay here and eat pizza and drink beer like you did in all music videos for the Don't Panic album." she said, fluffing up her hair again. Tiny opened the door a crack and signalled that it was safe.

Jinx pushed us out the door because we were wandering , we all followed Tiny and Koala, like they were the Pied Piper, we were the mesmerised mice. We stayed in the middle of the road and continued walking, looking around cautiously. We kept walking for quite a while, Tiny started to lag behind and Jinx had to stop and wiggle her toes in her long legged Doc Martens. Pastel dragged all of us into yet another alley. "Can anyone hotwire a car?" she asked, looking around the circle. Zach raised his hand. "Good, look over there," Pastel pointed towards a clump of zombies roaming around a blue van. "If we distract the zombies, Zach can hot-wire it and we can drive to the welcome sign."  
"How do we distract them?" Koala asked. I turned my head a fraction and something caught my eye. "Hey, Pastel." I said, "Yeah, what is it Alex?" Pastel replied, not really paying attention. "Zombies eat humans, right?" I asked. "Yeah, I don't think we're ready to sacrafice someone yet, no matter how much Jinx wants to." Pastel giggled.  
"Err, theres a dead body a bit down the street. If we throw it somewhere else we've got a distraction and the zombies have dinner for a while." Pastel looked at me, her face lit up, eyes twinkling "Alex you beautiful genius!" she grinned, "Come on everyone, help us lug this body near that chemist!" I gave her a confused look "Pharmacy, us English girls call it a chemist. You probably knew that." Tiny chipped in. I patted Tiny's shoulder and we all grabbed a limb. "Are we going to throw it?" Koala asked, her eyebrows tilted upwards with worry. "Yep. Just tilt back, swing until we reach three and throw." Jack explained.  
"Oh, will you need this Zach?" Tiny asked, fiddling with her ponytail and passing Zach a bobby pin. Zach gave her a grateful smile and they both got back into position. "On the count of three. One, two, three." Jinx breathed. We threw the body further than we expected but the zombie all swarmed around it. Zach ran towards the van , luckily the window was smashed so he could just open the door from the inside. Zach tumbled in and we let him do whatever he had to do. "I'll see if I can open the back doors." Jinx stated. "I'll tell you when we can get in." We heard the sound of a spark and Zach softly cursing. The zombies had almost finished with the corpse, Pastel was searching for something to distract them. I found a brick and passed it to her and smiled sadly "will this help?"  
"It might do. If worse cones to worse you guys try to open the back door and I'll smash some skulls." Pastel smirked. Jinx waved at us and Jack ran to her. I could hear them bickering and the glorious sound of the door opening. Zach patted my shoulder, made one more twist or whatever and the engine hummed. He closed the door and everyone collapsed into the back of the van. "Cone on Alex, they're starting to wander around again" Tiny pleaded, tugging my jacket sleeve. A zombie was dangerously close to the van and his friends were starting to gather. I ran to the back of the van and Tiny followed. I was almost in the van when Tiny tripped and a zombie began to get ready to lunge. "Tiny!" the girls shrieked, I knew what I had to do. I grabbed Pastel's baseball bat, oblivious to her protests and tried to save Tiny. Zombie were reaching out, trying to take a big bite out of her little leg. One zombie was gripped on her ankle, Tiny was finally standing and one zombie had a hand gripped her scalp. "Get off of her!" I yelled and whacked the zombie near her ankle on his head, his skull now exposed. Tiny tried to pry the zombie off her head but she got scratched, I grabbed the zombies wrist and pulled Tiny away. The zombie tumbled and Tiny was finally in the van. I leaped in and shut the doors. "Drive!" I yelled at Zach, Zach slammed his foot on the gas and we were driving down the street, full speed.

Tiny sat in the corner, eyes wide, lip quivering, pointed chin resting on her skinny knees. Pastel tried to talk to her, reassure her, help her. But Tiny just stared into space. After a while Tiny fell asleep on Pastel's shoulder, tears still on her lashes like beads on dark thread. I turned to Koala "Are Pastel and Tiny sisters?" I asked her. Koala shook her head "No, they're friends. We are all close friends, the apocalypse brought us closer." she sighed, rubbing her forehead. Tiny stirred and blinked at the sudden light. She hissed with the pain from her scratch, "She's not infected is she? We aren't going to expect Tiny to change are we?" Jack asked Jinx. Jinx shrugged "Not sure. It's only a scratch, she won't die from a scratch from a human or her cat. We don't know if a scratch from a zombie can kill, we know a bite from one is a slow painful death. We also know that we are all infected. If one of us dies and our brain is ok, then we'll turn. We just said if one of us is going to die, we take a bullet to the head." Jinx whispered, she reached into her pocket and found a black bandanna. She passed it to Tiny, Tiny wrapped it tightly around her left hand and smiled softly at Jinx.

She smiled at me too, "Thank you Alex. I tripped on something and they were in the mood for roast Tiny I guess." she giggled nervously. I smiled and passed her the pistol she dropped. "You don't want to lose that. " Jack commented. We went over a bump or something and all hit our heads. Rian laughed from the front seat "Sorry, we hit a fallen zombie!"  
"At least don't end up hitting your head. You have a seatbelt!" Jack snapped, rubbing his head. "And a seat." Koala added. She stretched her legs out and pointed her toes, she stook out a chest and I finally noticed why Koala kept sticking her chest out, why she kept her sweatshirt free from creases. She was wearing my sweatshirt, the one I designed. She just wanted to show me it, so sweet. I smiled at Koala "I like your sweatshirt, you must be a real fan!" Koala nodded vigorously, "Yeah! I got it off a website." she replied. I glanced at Tiny's pair of converse. "Did Tiny get her converse from that website?" I asked.  
"I don't think so. One day Tiny had plain white converse, the next they had a Don't Panic theme." Koala sighed. "I was bored. I was young and artistic!" Tiny mumbled, her snood hitched up over her mouth. "Well they look great." Jack praised her. "Hey! I was the girl who bought proper merch! The money goes to you guys doesn't it?" Koala protested. Pastel laughed and straightened her panda hat. "You look so kawaii in that hat Pastel!" Jack said "But I bet I would look more kawaii." Jack snatched the hat and shoved it on his head. He gave me a "I so pretty" look and I couldn't help but laugh. The van stopped suddenly and we all crashed together, Koala's head was crammed into the crook of my elbow and she was probably fan-girling. Jack slid off of me and we all untangled ourselves. "Zach! If we end up tumbling all over the place again you won't have hands to drive!" Jinx threatened, shaking Sixx. "Sorry, we almost crashed into an RV, they must be a big my chem fan." Rian apologised. We all peered up and saw a black van with the mcr logo on the side and 6 vague silhouettes. One had red hair and a white face, two other silhouettes had pink cheeks and dark waves. Two silhouettes had fluffy curls and the last silhouette had straight brown hair and slumped shoulders. "That must be them! Come on, we've got to at least check." Tiny grinned, bouncing with excitement. Jack cautiously opened the back door and we all jumped out. "Thank god there are no zombies around here!" Jinx sighed,  
" Yeah, but I don't think it's a good idea to be wandering around." Tiny grumbled.

We walked towards the RV and the door opened, it wasn't a fan of mcr who was the owner of the RV, it was actually My Chemical Romance. Gerard Way, Mikey Way, Ray Toro and Frank Iero. Aswell as two girls, they were probably friends of Pastel and Jinx and Tiny and Koala. They ran to the girls and hugged them hard. "Talk about luck, first time hitch hiking and we get helped by My Chem." the taller girl laughed, wild curls bouncing. She turned and looked at Jack, "Wow! Is today Catch a rock band day?"  
"Sadly no Hiedi, but it is the start of the apocalypse. Come on inside the RV. We need to figure out a plan anyway." Gerard said, scratching his head. We all piled into the RV, Tiny sat down on a beanbag, her legs jack knifed by her sides. From behind you could just see a pair of little feet either side of her hips. "How can you sit like that?" Rian exclaimed, "Are you double jointed?" Tiny shrugged, "Vietnamese people sit like this I think. I don't think I'm double jointed, my cousin is, she could do the splits since she was a toddler." Mikey popped his head from the curtain, where the drivers seat is, "Jack, you'll have to sit down." he warned Jack, Jack sat down next to me at the table. Gerard walked into the drivers area and sat down next to Mikey. We heard the key click and the engine hum. We said goodbye from the infected Baltimore and tried to welcome the open road.

Oh mah God! I had so much fun writing this chappy! I feel it's too long but I've typed this on my notepad on my iPhone I love how my phone can notice a typo if it involves an Apple product but it doesn't notice I mispelt van or something like that. R and r my lovelies


End file.
